False Feelings
by Beni-kun
Summary: A KaiXRay fic! I'm really not good at summaries-so just read on to see what happens! Read and Review Please! (Chapter 13 up) Sweet Revenge...COMPLETE!
1. New friendship?

False feelings

Hey everyone! This is a Kai/Ray fic. Tell me if I should continue! Please read and review-I know, it's kinda short, but I just wanna know if I should continue first!! Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ray or Kai…or any other character for Beyblade! All belong to their prospective owner.

"Give me something strong." Ray said as he looked across the room. The waiter came back with a bottle; it was dark green.

"Thanks." Ray said taking a sip. It burned his throat, but still, he drank more. After a while, he got used to it, drinking almost all of it. Feeling a little buzzed, he walked over to a boy about his age, maybe a little older. He sat at the stool next to him. The boy merely looked at him, thinking, 'what does he want?'

"Hey." Ray said obviously trying to form a conversation with him. There was no response. "Hey, bring me two more of those." He told the waiter. A minute later, he gave one to the boy and one for himself. The boy took it, and sipped a little. "My names Ray. I barely moved here." Ray started.

"I know that." The boy snapped, taking another sip. "Where are you going to school to?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, but I hope it's a good one." Ray said, feeling dizzy now. But he wasn't going to show him he was already drunk. Ray forced himself to drink the rest, then stood up, but he stumbled, falling luckily, the boy caught him just in time before he hit the floor,

"Wow, thanks…err-"

"Kai." The boy said supporting his back.

"Thanks. I'll be fine now." Ray said, supporting himself on the table. Kai left without saying another word. Ray dizzily went to his apartment that he was to use while he moved into the private school.

As Kai walked back to the school, he cursed himself for talking to the boy.

"Damn it!" He cursed, kicking a tock. He wasn't drunk, but was a little dizzy. He had sneaked out of the school. He always did on Fridays. No one knew about it-at least not yet. He sneaked back in, brushed his teeth, and then as he was coming out, a guard startled him.

"What are you doing up, boy?" The guard said, shining the flashlight in his face.

"I went to the bathroom, what's so wrong with that?" Kai said, pushing his way through the guard to his bed. He was the only one in the dorm. The guard said nothing, and left. Kai lay in bed, thinking of that boy. "But why?" Kai asked himself, turning to his side. "I hope I never see them again." Kai said, to himself. Kai tried to sleep, but couldn't. He tossed and turned, and a few hours later, he fell asleep.

So…what did you think? Tell me-just click on that little button that says Go! Please!!


	2. First day of school

Yup, I'm back! Thanks for all of those who reviewed! Thank you so much…although it was only two people…but it's a good start! Happy New Years!! grumbles Damn cousin in Mexico is gonna get drunk tonight, and I'll miss out! Noooo! (They get to drink over there-not matter what your age! Believe it or not!) Anyhow, on with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own…just go back and read what I wrote in the last chapter about this…

In the morning, Ray had a hangover. It wasn't good to start school with one. Ray rubbed his head, then took some Advil. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Ray answered.

"Ray, I just called to inform you that a limo will be at the apartment any moment now to pick you up for school. So be ready!" The man said cheerfully on the other side of the phone. 'a limo?' Ray thought, then silently said,

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Okay, bye." The man hung up.

Ray looked out the window, and saw the limo. (Damn) He thought, grabbing his bags. A soon as he checked out, the limo driver told him to change into some school uniform. He put his other clothes in his bag, then looked out as they arrived at the school. Ray stared eye struck.

"This school is huge." He said out loud with out noticing.

"Yup, the best you'll ever find." The driver suddenly said. "If I were you, I'd be jumping up and down." He said tuning the engine off. "All right then, let's go in."

Kai went to his first period class, expecting nothing hard, bored at the school.

"Quiet down!" The teacher said angrily. Kai looked at the two boys who always caused trouble. One had blond hair, and the other had dark bluish navy hair at he back. Kai rolled his eyes, and faced the front. (It's going to be another Long, Annoying day…) Kai thought sketching something on his paper. The girl next to him was staring at him.

"What?" Kai sourly said to her.

"Nothing." She said turning away, giggling with her friend.

"All right class, pay attention. We have someone new today, I'd like for you to be mature." He said before stepping out the door. Kai paid no attention. (Probably just another hyper, annoying kid.) Kai thought, yawning. That's how they all were in the school-or at least that's what Kai thought so. The teacher came back in and introduced the student, who was waiting outside the door.

"I'd like you all to invite Ray Kon in our class!" The teacher said applauding.

Ray was nervous. What if he didn't make friends the first day? What if no one liked him for certain reasons? The teacher suddenly said, "I'd like you all to invite Ray Kon in our class!" Ray hesitantly went in as the students applaud. Some of the girls giggled, and some turned red. Some boys came and patted him on the back, welcoming him. Ray smiled, then looked at a boy sitting in his desk, drawing something. He looked familiar. The blue hair-he suddenly stopped. It was Kai, the boy he had met at the bar! Now he smiled even wider.

Kai was getting annoyed. All the students were welcoming him. Kai looked up to see what all the commotion was about. He looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him. He looked into them for a while, until he realized he was staring. He quickly looked down, and continued with his work. It was the boy he had met at the bar. (Damn) he thought, crumbling the piece of paper, and throwing it in the little dispenser at the side of his desk.

"Mr. Kon, please take a seat next to Kai." He said, sitting at his own desk. Ray sat down, and turned his attention to the teacher. A girl beside ray nudged him.

"What's up?" He said warmly.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Ray chuckled slightly, turning away for a second, then said,

"China." The teacher looked at Catherine, then said,

"You'll have time later to flirt Ms. Castle." The class laughed, and Catherine turned red. Ray smiled slightly, knowing he was attractive, but he wasn't over obsessed with it.

"All right class, let's start with a lesson today." The whole class groaned, pulling out their World History books. The teacher handed Ray a book, and sat down in his desk again. "Open up to page 323." He said, putting on his glasses. Everyone tiredly opened up to the page, Ray observed. "I know your tired of text books, but the laptops have been delayed for another month, so be patient." He said beginning the lesson. After the first class, Ray had to go to his second class, which was two doors away. He went in, with the same people, so it was up to no more welcomes for the rest of the day-except form the English teacher.

"Hello, welcome to my class!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks." Ray said going in, sitting in the second to last desk. All the students played around, throwing paper at each other.

'Hey Ray!" The boy who was always talking in class said, coming up to him along with a blond haired boy.

"Hey." Ray said gradually shaking their hands.

"My name's Tyson, and this is Max. He said cuffing Max around the head to give him a noogie. "You know, you're sitting in Mr. Sourpuss's desk." He said to him, smirking a bit.

"Who?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Kai." Max answered looking at the door nervously. Ray moved out of the seat and sat on the one beside it.

"Okay class, quiet down." The teacher said, looking over the class to see if everyone was there. She frowned, looking at her notebook. "Where is Mr. Hiwitari?" She asked the class.

"How should we know?" Tyson said throwing a not to a girl. But just then, Kai walked in.

'Mr. Hiwitari, late again?" She said, taping her pencil on the desk.

"I couldn't open my locker." He answered with out any interest.

"Oh yeah, great excuse, Kai." Tyson said stifling a laugh.

"Settle down class." She said getting some papers. Okay, if you're quiet while I get back, I'll let you guys have a free day. She said standing in front of her desk. "Mr. Kon, please tell me if they are not quiet."

"Okay…" he replied, surprised. The class got quiet when she left. Kai crossed his arms, and stared at his book. He didn't feel like reading, so he paid attention to Ray's quiet conversation with the girls.

"So, are you going with anyone?" She asked. Kai's heart skipped a beat for a second.

"No, why?"

"Well,…I want to-"

"Go out with me?" Ray said smiling in his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for anyone right now." He said facing the front of his desk. Kai looked at him, then regretted it. (Damn! Why am I looking at him?!) He scolded himself. (Do I actually-no it cant' be…) He thought looking at him for a moment. He looked away, only to face a girl on the other side.

"Hey Kai." She said looking at him up and down. "Why aren't you going out with anyone?" She asked, smiling. (Does she know something?) Kai thought alarmed for a moment.

"It's none of your concern." Kai stated coldly. She turned away, satisfied. (At least he talked to me) She thought.

"Wow, Kai talks?" Tyson said laughing with the class.

"Settle down, guys." Ray said quickly looking at Kai, then at Tyson. Less than a minute later, the teacher came back in, smiling at Ray, thanking him for keeping the class quiet.

"You're welcome." He said politely. He didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day. The day had gone by slow, with four classes, having Health last. The teacher had started class, and they were barely starting Sex Ed class. He had a guy teacher, along with the same students.

"Okay class, as you all know, we're starting our Sex program." He said as if he had said it 100 times today. The girls giggled, and the boys talked, laughing a bit. This time, you had to sit next to a desk, no space between them, only the crack of the desk separating it. Ray was standing up, the teacher hadn't noticed him.

"Oh, hi." He said, taking his hand. "What's your name?"

"Ray Kon." He said taking a look around the class. He saw, out of his eye, Kai staring at him.

"Okay, I guess you're the lucky one. We only have one more seat, and that's by Mr. Hiwitari." He said, looking at his chart. The students oooed. (Was it bad to be sitting by him?) Ray thought. Some laughed, but he sat. Kai didn't even look at him. (Does he even remember me?) Ray thought, looking at the teacher speaking in front of the class.

"…Does anyone know what ejaculation is?" The teacher asked, looking at the class, at their faces to see who he'd pick on today. A few laughed, especially the girls. "I know it's a little touchy, but you all have to participate. Yes" One girl raised her hand.

"Is it when…" She began, but got embarrassed.

"Go ahead, and say it, it won't hurt anyone." Boys looked at each other.

"…When they get a hard on?"

"Yes, but what do they do?" he asked. "Again, this subject is touchy, but you'll need to know this, yes even for those of you who haven't gone through puberty, although you should have already, and also you girls in here." Some laughed, pointing at people.

"Hush. No need to point out people." He said walking over to his desk. Tyson whispered something to max, which ray heard well, with his sensitive ears.

'Wanna know who?"

"Who?"

"Kai." Tyson said laughing out loud. Max giggled, and Ray said nothing.

"Okay, since we have no volunteers…we'll have to have victims. I'll have to pick a stick with all your names on them, and you'll have to answer if I pick it. If you're wrong, I'll pick on you for the rest of the year." He said, drawing a stick. "Ah, Mr. Hiwitari." He said, smiling at him. "Just say the slang word." However, Kai ignored him, saying the whole thing.

"It's when a man, unlike Tyson," The class laughed, "ejects semen, with semen, and other fluids out when in orgasm. Feeling the pleasure, or in other words, pleasuring himself." Kai said plainly, as if he was reciting something from a book. Some students laughed again.

"Good now, can anyone tell me about wet dreams? Wait, I'll draw a name…and the lucky winner is…Mr. Kon." The class looked over at Ray, attentive.

When a male has a dream featuring someone they find…attractive, and waking up with semen without even noticing?" Ray more like asked, looking at the teacher again.

"Good Ray, I see I'll have no trouble with you or Kai this year." He said drawing another name. "Well, this is going to be good!" He said, reading his name. "Tyson, who has a scrotum?" The class giggled. Tyson stopped laughing suddenly as he heard his name being called.

"Um…men?"

"Men? Do you mean the rest of us, excluding the girls and you?" Kai said snidely. Tyson's head boiled as the class laughed.

"Men." He repeated, turning away.

"Good, now all of you understand that the only way to…" Ray drifted off, day dreaming for the rest of the class period. He already knew it, so why should he have to listen again?

At the end of class, they had two hours to play sports, and one hour of training. They had two gyms, one was for Athletics, and the other for free sports, (meaning you could do anything you wanted). The coach gave him work out clothes, and saw Kai, not too far away, with his muscular body. Ray turned red, and looked away. He only had his shorts on. (Why am I looking at him this way? No-it can't be-I can't be…in love? No, not with a boy, I have to get with girls only, remember what I promised myself.) Ray though frantically, changing into the clothing, then getting out. He couldn't stand being in there. (I will not look at him like that again) Ray told himself sitting in the stands, waiting for the rest to come out.

By the end of the day, Ray felt tired out, especially having to run a mile on his first day of school there. It should've been easy for him, but he felt tired, and needed some rest.

"You are to sleep in the dorm, and not cause disturbance." The security guard said walking back. Ray hesitated, not knowing who'd be in there. As he opened the door, someone had opened it, come out, causing him to fall back. When he looked up to see who it was, he was shocked.

Kai got restless, and went to the door. As he opened it, he collided with a figure, making him fall back. Kai looked at him. It was Ray. Ray quickly got up, dusting his pants off a bit.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't-"

"It's okay." Kai said picking up the bags he had dropped.

"Thanks." Ray said, blushing. Luckily, Kai hadn't noticed.

"So I guess you'll be with me, eh?" Kai said, gently placing Ray's bags on the empty bed.

"Yeah, so you were in here by yourself?"

"Yes." Kai said changing his mind about leaving the room.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you since you probably liked it better alone, but-"

"It's all right." Kai said changing into his shorts, and a black-tight shirt. Ray looked away, getting out his clothes, and doing the same. He hadn't noticed Kai looking at him. Kai had already gotten under his sheets, and now he turned off his lamp. Ray quickly got into his bed, and turned off his own lamp, saying good night to Kai, hoping he would answer back.

"Good night to you, too I guess." Kai replied Ray tried to sleep, but he could never sleep on the first day of a new bed, and place. He fell asleep from exhaustion, knowing it would be a long day tomorrow…

Okay, so what did you guys think? A little longer than the other chapter…whew! I thought I would never finish typing it! Anyhow, review please!! See ya later suckers, peace! -


	3. Spaces

Well, I'm back, whether you like it or not!! Thanks to all those who reviewed!!Thanks a lot! Hugs and CD's for everyone! Anyhow, let's just start with that chapter everyone's been wanting.

Seth: Who's been wanting it? I didn't see anyone saying that.

Me: Shut up, idiot! (Whacks him over the head with the papers)

Ahem! Well, let's just start this!

Disclaimer: I do not own…just wasted money on a stereo system…no money at all. I also wouldn't be here writing fanfics!! Kids, ya got brains? Then use 'em! Duh! I don't own crap. Anyhow, on with this!

Chapter 3

In the morning, Kai woke up first, going to the bathroom. He unclothed and went in the shower, letting the water relax him. He could've fallen to sleep in it, but he had school(regretfully). Kai got out, and dressed in his school clothes. Kai had been free of face paint for a week. He felt like putting it on, but he didn't-he knew the school wouldn't approve of it anyway. He got out of the bathroom, gelling his hair as usual. Ray was still asleep, but he didn't bother to wake him up. (He has to learn not to sleep in) Kai thought, smirking. He went to his locker, and got out his art supplies. Kai headed to class, taking his time. Of course, he was late.

"Mr. Hiwitari, late…for the millionth time?" The teacher said looking at her tardy list. "Sign your name." She said, handing him the paper. Tyson laughed, but Kai ignored him, like always. They said that if you ignored someone, then they would leave you alone-but obviously, there was something wrong with Tyson. (One of these days, he's going to regret for doing that) Kai thought sitting at the back of the class. Just as he sat down, Ray rushed in, panting.

"On, hi…you're late, too?" She looked at him disappointingly.

"Yes, m' I'm sorry, I barely started school yesterday and—"

"It's okay, but don't be late again, okay?" She smiled briefly.

"Yes, m'." Ray said waiting for her to assign a seat.

"Would you like to sit there?" She said, pointing at the empty desk.

"It doesn't matter." Ray said sitting down. For once, he wasn't sitting beside Kai. He was actually relieved. The class had to draw something from their minds, so Ray started to draw, until Tyson came over and sat by him. You could pretty much do whatever you wanted in that class-you just had to draw whatever she ordered.

"So, you roomed in with Kai?" He asked.

"Well, if I were you, I'd stay away form him. You don't know what he's capable of." Tyson whispered. Max had been listening.

'Come on, Tyson, Stop trying to scare him."

"What!? I'm just telling him what I think!" Tyson grumbled slightly, going back to his seat. Ray shook his head, and began to draw something. It turned out to be a beautiful tiger. He had to admit, it, but he was very talented at Art. The teacher came around to inspect it.

"Wow, another talented artist." She said, studying it some more.

"Wait 'till I color it." Ray said, taking out his colored pencils.

"That's good, now we'll have just enough people to enter the big contest."

"Who and who?" Ray asked.

"Well, there's Jake, Seth, and Kai. You only enroll four, so do you want to go in?"

"Sure." Ray said, looking at Kai for a moment.

"Oh, and at the end of every class, we show what everyone drew, and discuss some stuff-even if you're not done, you can always finish it later, okay?"

"Yes, 'm." Ray said, trying to decide which colors to use. Kai had heard the teacher and Ray talking, and looked over to Ray. (Hn, she doesn't even know if I'm joining, and yet she still says my name.) Kai though, looking at what Ray was drawing. He saw a tiger, which reflected his cat-like features. While Kai was drawing a phoenix, red like fire. The teacher walked over to him.

"Very good, Mr. Hiwitari, now I assume you will enter that contest later on this year?" She asked, and Kai grunted.

"Whatever…" Kai replied coldly. She then left, and he lay his head on his desk. (Why can't I avoid him? He's everywhere I am) Kai thought closing his eyes for a while, then taking out his CD player. He was listening to his favorite band. (AN: Elliott!)

"Okay class, let's show!" One by one, they went up, and showed their art. "Seth, and Jake, go up there and stay there for a while, please. And Tyson, you're up next after them." Tyson went up as soon as Seth and Jake had showed theirs. The class laughed as soon as he showed it. (He's not so talented) Ray thought, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Um…Okay, Tyson, very-uh, good." The teacher said, stifling a laugh.

"Nice work, Tyson." Kai sneered.

"Oh yeah, come up here with your work, and see if you don't get laughed at." Tyson dared, satisfied when the class ooed.

"Calm down, Mr. Kon, you go up with Mr. Hiwitari." She with a smile. They went up, and the students were eyes-struck. "Now, get with Seth and Jake. These are the art contestants!" She beamed with pride. Of course, Kai always won the smaller art contests, but now they were up for the big one, having four chances to win.

After all of the classes were over, they had vacation time sooner than expected. Two weeks, then school was over. The school year was short, but mostly all their students passed the test.

Ray went out at the park for the first 'free day'. He walked around, smelling the fresh air he had missed for a whole day. He couldn't stand being inside all the time, and he didn't know why. He was like a tiger, he wanted to be free. (Well, I did go out for the mile yesterday) Ray thought putting his hands in his pockets. (But only this is more pleasant than running a mile…here the coaches aren't barking out orders) He thought again, smiling to him self this time.

"Well, time to relax." He said softly, looking upward, and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kai fought the urge to go talk to Ray. He didn't know why. (Damn, why do I look at him that way?) Kai thought, going out to the park, where he always went and relaxed on vacation time. He suddenly saw Ray there.

"Damn it." He whispered slightly. He stood behind a tree, watching Ray, who had his eyes closed. Kai admired Ray's features. His silky long hair, golden eyes, slim waist- (Wait, what am I thinking?!) Kai thought mentally slapping himself. (Am I…no, I can't be…) Kai thought, sliding down the tree to sit, and calm down. He shut his eyes tightly until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and that sweet voice echoing in his ears.

"Kai, are you all right?" Ray asked, concerned for him. Kai got up quickly, shrugging Ray's hand of him.

"What do you want?" Kai asked coldly, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Ray smiled.

"I'm fine, so just go away." Kai snapped. Ray flinched, then left quietly. (He needed that) Kai thought watching him leave.

"I can't get interested in him." Kai said silently, going back to the school. (No one would ever like me…especially Ray) Kai thought, tears threatening to escape. He shut them in, collapsing on his bed. He fell to sleep, knowing that Ray had to come sooner or later…but he couldn't care less.

Ray walked far enough so Kai wouldn't see him, and ran to the lake nearby, breaking down in tears. He knew Kai would never like him. He had seen girl ask him, day in and day out, asking him if he wanted to go out with them, but he refused them all. So did he, but Kai cared nor liked anyone. It was like if he wasn't even human.

"What about the day at the bar?" Ray asked himself. "He was probably drunk or somethin'." Ray quietly said to no one in particular. A few moments later, he went towards the school. It had gotten dark, and he hadn't brought a coat. Suddenly, he heard noise behind him. Then out of the bushes, someone jumped on his back, covering his mouth. Rays eyes widened in fear. He tried to escape the grip, but the person was too heavy. He suddenly heard laughter.

"Ha, ha we got you!" Max exclaimed, pointing at him, still laughing.

"You scared me!" Ray replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but we needed some fun." Tyson said, looking across the street. You wanna hang out with us?" Tyson asked, jumping onto a box, which collapsed under his weight, causing him to fall down. Ray laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, let's go then." Ray said picking Tyson up.

A few hours later, Ray quietly slipped in the dorm he shared with Kai. A sudden light turned on, blinding him for a second.

"Where were you?" Kai asked angrily. (Oh Kami, now he's acting like my mother) Rat thought pushing past him. Kai just stood there.

"What, now you want to say something to me?" Ray said angrily.

"Ray I-"

"Don't I me, Kai. You know that all you ever care about is you. You and your perfect self! Well, sorry Kai, we can't all be as perfect as you are!" Ray pushed Kai, backing him up slightly. (What am I doing?) Ray thought, (If he's so careless, then why is he asking me where I was?) Ray realized what he dad done-he had probably hurt Kai's feelings (if he even had any), even if he didn't show it. He sighed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of drunk, so I don't even know what the heck I'm saying or thinkin' about." Ray said, sitting down, and taking of his shoes. Kai didn't say another word. He just turned off his lamp, then went to sleep. (Why the hell did I even care about him?) Kai thought clinching his fists tightly. (I've shown too much emotion to him) Kai thought, slowly closing his eyes. (Damn him…damn them all…)

The next day, Ray woke up with a huge headache.

"Aww…" Ray groaned, rubbing his head. He took two aspirins, then got up to take a shower. He hadn't noticed the light in the bathroom when he just opened the door. Ray gasped, looking at Kai. He had a towel then got up to take a shower. He hadn't noticed the light in the bathroom when he just opened the door. Ray gasped, looking at Kai. He had a towel wrapped round his waist, looking ion the mirror, shaving. (Oh God) Ray thought, looking away. Kai sad nothing, and continued shaving.

"What?" Kai asked, turning to look at him for a moment.

"I-uh wanted to take a shower-I-I didn't know you were in here." Ray stammered.

"Go ahead." Kai said mentally smirking. (For once, I'd like to see him without a shirt) Kai thought starting to shave some more. Ray was about to say something else, but he then realized it would give him away, so he just kept quiet, and undressed, leaving his boxers on. He was getting goose bumps, so he quickly turned on the water, and got in. (oh my Kami!) Kai screamed mentally, finishing his shave, throwing a bit of water on his face. He got out quietly. (Is he still in here?) Ray peaked through the curtains. He sighed in relief when he saw no one there. (Time to take a good shower, then shave) Ray thought, taking hold of the shampoo.

Meanwhile, Kai changed into his normal clothes (AN: You know, the way he dresses in the anime show!), thinking of how he ha d been thinking. (Damn, I'm doing it again) Kai thought gelling his hair. (Now I really know I can't escape it) He thought as he walked to the door, grabbing his coat along the way. He walked outside, smelling the fresh morning air. He hadn't done that in a long time. He suddenly heard noise behind him. (Rrr, it better not be Ray) Kai thought turning around to yell at the person.

"What?!" Kai yelled.

"Nothing." Tyson smirked, circling Kai. "You know, you oughtta lighten up a bit." Tyson said looking him in the eye-probably checking for any signs of emotion.

"Why should I? There's no one I give a shit about here, anyway." Kai snapped, turning to walk away. Kai missed the saddened look on Tyson's face. Tyson quickly recovered, and followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed.

"No reason." Tyson smiled. (Great, now I have two I can't get away from. No matter what I do, there's always someone around, whether it's Ray, or Tyson. I want to be alone…but when I finally do…there's this feeling…I don't get it…) Kai thought, picking up his pace a bit. Tyson followed with equal pace.

"Get lost, Tyson!" Kai replied annoyed. He turned around suddenly, making Tyson bump into him, then causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Go tag along with Mr. Cheerful." Kai told him, walking away, leaving Tyson on the ground. And here comes Maxie to save the day, hn." Kai smirked as Max came up to him.

"What did you do to him?" Max pushed at Kai.

"I did nothing." Kai said pushing him out of the way easily. Kai walked away, scarf flying behind him.

"You'll see Kai, one of these days, you'll regret it!" Max shouted to him. Of course, Kai had knocked Max down with one little push. (They're all too weak for me) Kai thought grimly, staring at the sky.

"I think I'll go to the bar." Kai said already heading inside. "Time to get drunk." Kai smirked.

LP!!!!

Well, What did you guys think? Muahahahahaha! I think it was pretty good-maybe it's just my opinion.

Seth: It is. (Looks over to him, and glares at him. He slowly backs away)

Me: Shut up, moron. Anyway, please review( I don't demand too much, do I?)winks, I hope you guys have been liking it so far!! See ya later, peace!


	4. Accident for senseless action

Okay, thanks for you guys who reviewed! (Kiotana…and whoever else did…sorry, I kinda tend to forget names) (smiles sheepishly)

Thank you a lot! Please keep reading this, and I apologize for the delay! (I couldn't find the pages I had written, but luckily, I found them! Missing a page, but I'll make the missing part up) Anyhow, free imaginary CD's for everyone! (Starts throwing out imaginary CD's)

Reviewer: I got it, I got it! (catches it-it turns out to be the backstreet boys) Hey, I don't want this shit!

Me: Oops, sorry-I've gotta exclude the pop music from my order of imaginary CD's. (Hands out rock CD's to everyone)

Reviewers: Whee, rock CD's!

(I know, kinda short, but tha chapter I have here-is that short, but I'll make up for it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own…in case you haven't figured it out yet…

Chapter 3

After Tyson and Max left the bar, Ray stayed behind to see what would go on in the bar-for the sake of not going back to the dorm so early. He suddenly spotted Kai, at the other end of the bar, drinking some type of liquor. He went over to him dizzily, and Kai looked up lightly.

"Hey Kai…so, you wanna do something, you know?" Ray was far from his state of not being drunk, and so was Kai.

"Shut up, Kon." Kai said, smirking a bit. Ray suddenly felt the urge to go use the bathroom-but he knew he couldn't go alone.

"Kai, why don't you, do me a favor, and walk with me to the restroom?" Ray smiled idiotically. Kai didn't know what he was even doing, so he accompanied Ray to the restroom. Ray couldn't even stand up by himself, much less unzip his pants.

"Here…let me help you." Kai helped him unzip his pants, making Ray start to arouse a little. He quickly did his thing, then bumped into Kai behind him. He saw his lips, just right there, and had the urge to kiss them…so he did. He took Kai by surprise, he suddenly felt warm lips on his own, then thought, (What am I doing?) Kai couldn't remember who it was he was kissing until he felt silky, long hair on him. (Damn no) he thought, looking horrified, now fully aware of what he was doing, and ran out of the bathroom.

LPLPLP

Ray felt Kai part, then looked at him, almost in horror. Did Kai not like him? Ray knew he had gone too far, but it was too late to say he didn't do it now. Ray walked out, almost in panic. He yelled out Kai's name once he was outside. He saw a figure, white scarf floating behind him. Kai sure didn't look like he was drunk, so Ray tired his best to run after him, but kept running into the grass. He knew he was never going to catch him now.

Kai finally stopped near a lake, looking over it. But Ray wasn't far behind him now, (after trying his best to run straight) he slowly approached him, making sure he didn't notice him. It was almost impossible with him being drunk, but somehow, he made it closer to him, to see what he was doing. Kai was talking to himself. (Well, he is drunk) Ray said in his own drunken mind. He was surprised he could even control his actions now. Maybe the alcohol effects were wearing off now.

"I kissed him…damn, how could I be so stupid, I-I don't even like him!" Kai shouted slightly. Those words stung Ray from the inside. _(I don't even like him!)_ Kept repeating in Rays mind. (So, that's why he backed off…) Ray thought suddenly, running off. Kai heard someone run out form the bushes, a ponytail trailing behind him. (Ray…) Kai thought suddenly.

"Ray!" He called out, but the boy kept running, so he ran after him. They were now inside the city again, with the dangerous traffic, especially on those nights people were off of work, getting drunk.

"Ray!" Kai called out to him, Ray turned around finally, and Kai caught up with him, only to get punched in the face when he got near enough. Kai was sent back, causing himself to fall back. Kai rubbed his jaw, then continued to chase after him.

"Ray, come back here!" Kai called to him, starting to get mad. Ray crossed the street, it seemed safe, but then, out of no where, a car came, maybe 30 or so miles per hour, straight at Ray.

"No!" Kai screamed, running towards him, pushing Ray out of the way. Too late. Crack! Was the sickening thud the body made as it collided with the car, then the ground, breaking glass.

"Oh God…" One of the boys thought, horrified. "It's all my fault…"

LPLPLP

Wow…sad. I wonder who it is…review and I might tell you…that is, on the next chapter. Muahahahahahahaha! Anybody wanna take a guess? _Who go hit by the car?_ Is the question. If you get it right, I'll send you away for a year, to the most miserable place ever! Thought it was gonna be nice, huh? Wrong! Well, anyway, review, and I might update tomorrow. Hey, I said might. Later suckers, peace!


	5. Waiting

Hey I'm back! (finally) Sorry for the lack of update, but I've been too lazy to type it out. Please don't tell me that you've lost interest in this story! Anyway, I'm back!

Reviewer: cough, cough (unfortunately) cough.

Me: What was that? (Reviewer shrugs, and looks around innocently)

Reviewer: Wasn't me.

Me: (looks at reviewer suspiciously) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews Everyone!(Let's just pretend I memorized everyone's name, and listed them here-not my fault I can't memorize names, gosh!) Free Elliott CD's for everyone!

Reviewers: Who tha hell is this?

Me: It's the best band you'll ever come across to, kids-so pipe down and listen to it-but be sure to read the lyrics or you'll understand nothing of it! Just like I did…I was like, what tha hell is he saying…but yeah, I found the lyrics on the Internet, and then bought their CD at FYE. Anyway, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own-well, except the crazy ideas for the story that are in my mind for feature chapters, but that's about it…torturing Kai and Ray…no wait, I just gave it away! Darn! (Or Zut! In French) but I'm just playing-let's get on with it or I'll never shut up!

Chapter 5

"Kai!" Ray yelled as Kai's body hit the car. He stopped rolling from Kai's push, then looked at Kai's body…so still…very still. His body was just a few feet away from his own. (Oh God) Ray thought, covering his mouth. (It's all my fault…all my damn fault)

"Kai!" Ray yelled again, hoping that Kai would get up, and be playing some kind of joke on him, or that he would get up and have nothing wrong with him. Ray was crying as he crawled over to him, and kissed Kai's bloody cheek.

"Oh, Kai…" Ray softly said, checking for a pulse. (Please God, please let him be alive) Ray thought, tears dripping from his face, and onto Kai's. He froze for a moment. "No." He said, trying again for the pulse at his neck. Then he heard it. (Oh, Kami) Ray thought relieved. The car had gone. A hit and run as they called it. There was a woman; Ray saw her horrified face as she left. He knew she hadn't meant to do it. (Maybe she was drunk) Ray thought, then started crying for help.

"Somebody help!" Ray shouted, then a man in his car stopped, seeing the figures beside the road.

"Call 911!" Ray told the man as he got out of his car. The man nodded, and took out his cell phone.

"Hold on Kai." Ray whispered, looking up at the sky.

"What happened?" The man asked.

A car, it hit him while he tried to save me." Ray said through sobs.

"Don't worry, is there a pulse?" The man asked.

Yes, but a weak one." Ray answered softly.

"They'll come, just hold on." He said to Kai. The ambulance came, making sure Kai was secure in a neck brace, then gently put him on the stretcher.

"Come with us, son." The paramedic said, hurrying Ray into the ambulance. "Do you know him?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"What happened?"

"A car, he tired to save me, but I hit him in the process. It was a hit and run."

"What color was the car?"

I-I don't know, maybe a dark green." Ray wiped his tears. The man checked on Kai, he was still alive, barely.

LPLPLP

At the hospital, they took Kai in quickly, leaving Ray behind. Ray made a quick phone call to Tyson.

"Hello?"

"Tyson-"

"Hey, what's up, man?" Tyson said, obviously at a party.

"Tyson, it's Kai." Ray said, tears threatening to come out again.

"What? What happened?" Tyson asked rapidly.

"He-he got hit by a car." Ray stammered.

"What! Hold on, which hospital?"

"The one over by the main-the big one."

"Okay, I know what you're talking about, I'll met you there, okay Ray?"

"Okay." Ray said hanging up the phone. Ray paced back and forth, waiting on the doctors, and Tyson, Max, or the others if they came. Suddenly, Tyson, Max, and another blonde haired boy rushed in.

"Where is he?" They all asked at the same time.

"In a room, with the doctors." Ray said, turning away from them.

"Ray, what happened?" Max asked calmly.

"He-he saved me from a car, but the thing is, he got hit." Ray said slowly.

"Kai? Saved you?" Tyson asked, amazed. He would've made a comment if it wasn't for the situation.

"It was my fault." Ray said, not wanting to tell more of it. How would they react? Like Kai? They said nothing when Ray walked over to the window, obviously not wanting to talk anymore, They got the hint, so they left him alone. Tyson went to go buy snacks, while Max and the other blonde talked softly on the bench. (Kai, I hope you're okay. It was my fault. I'm so sorry…) Ray couldn't continue because of the tears. He headed for the restroom, and blew his nose. He went out quickly, in case if the doctor came out while he was gone.

After an hour of waiting, the doctors came up to Ray, and the others to tell them the news.

"How…is he?" Ray asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"He's gone into acoma."

"What!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…but, if he wakes, he might live only with some broken ribs…we'll tell you the rest later." The doctor said. (If he wakes up…) Ray thought, repeating the doctor's words over and over inside his head. (No, this can't be!) Ray thought, running towards the bathroom again. (I'm going to sneak in there…I have to be in there with him) Ray thought, getting out of the bathroom, and quickly sneaking past the doctors. He knew the room number, so he quickly went to it, and entered the room. He gasped at the sight of Kai. Tubes going everywhere, blood, and bandages. Ray heard the door open, and quickly got under the bed. The doctors examined him again.

"You think he's gonna live?" A nurse said.

'Of course…" The doctor lied.

"He's probably not, is he?"

"No, I'm sorry to say, but if he does, it's gonna take a miracle…he might be paralyzed from the waist down. He was probably one of those athletic ones who worked out, and did their best…It'd be a waste if he did come out to be paralyzed." The doctor said, walking out with the nurse. The nurse nodded. Ray lay in shock. (Kai? Paralyzed? All because of me…) Ray thought, banging his fist on the tile floor. He lay there, and went to sleep. (At least no one will see me here…but Kai…)

LPLPLP

Well, what do you guys think? Pretty sad, but hey, if he does come out pregnant-or I mean, paralyzed, then it was to be that way. But maybe if you guys review, I'll change it.

Zack: Wait, so do you mean if he isn't paralyzed, then if they review, you'll change it?

Me: No, you idiot, I'm trying to get reviews-Oh, ahem! Sorry guys, I just gave that away…(looks at Zack) because of this knucklehead here. (Punches Zack) Well, review, and I might but you guys a CD…imaginary, of course. Anyway, Please RR, I'll see ya later, peace! .


	6. New beginning

Okay! Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! And like last time, let's just pretend that I memorized everyone's name, and I put them here…….All right, so let's just get on with this people's! I almost forgot-FREE imaginary CD's for everyone! Whee! (Goes outside, and throws CD's at people, hitting some in the face) Whoops, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own…why would I be here if I owned?

Chapter 6

Ray awoke around 3 A.M., but still, Kai didn't wake. He stood u, then touched Kai's hand, and left quickly. He ran until he was outside. The wind was cold; biting him like it knew what he had caused. He zipped up his jacket, and put his hands in his pockets. (Damn all this…) Ray thought, looking at the sky. He quietly went in the dorm room, then lay there, on the bed, thinking for a while. He soon fell to sleep, not bothering to take off his shoes…

LPLPLP

In the morning, he awoke at 7:44. He got out of bed, combed his hair, gelling it the usual way, then got into his school clothes. He headed to art class, and sat in his seat quietly. He was in no mood to draw, but he knew he dad to. Tyson came up to him slowly.

"He'll be all right, don't worry." Tyson assured him.

"I know." Ray said quietly, looking up at the teacher as she walked in.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted them cheerfully. "Everyone here?" She asked, looking at her chart. No one said anything. "Now, where's Mr. Hiwitari?" She asked.

"Accident." Ray said softly.

"What!" The teacher asked, alarmed.

"He got hit by a car." Max said quickly, knowing that Ray didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh my Kami, how?" She asked.

"He…I don't know." Max trailed off, looking at Ray.

"Is he okay?" She looked shocked.

"He's in Acoma." Ray said, not looking up at her. The teacher gasped, then she quietly resumed the class.

"Okay, it's time to draw." She said, going to her desk. She quickly made a phone call. Ray listened with his sensitive ears.

"Yes, Ron did you hear about Kai Hiwitari?…Yes, they say he's in Acoma, in critical condition. I hope he gets better…Oh my Kami, he might be paralyzed?" Ray clenched the pencil tightly in his hand, almost breaking it. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to keep down the tears. (It's all my fault…all my got damn fault…Kai, please wake up soon…) Ray thought over and over again…A tear finally went down his cheek, breaking the barrier he had been holding. He quickly wiped it, and hoped that no one had seen it. He resumed his drawing quietly, thinking about sneaking out second period…Kai was more important.

LPLPLP

At the end of second period, he sneaked out, and went to see Kai. Although he didn't expect any changes…he knew he'd still look the same. He went inside Kai's room, and sat in the empty chair beside the bed…he took Kai's battered arm, where IV was hooked to it, and gently kissed it. (No, I won't loose another love) Ray thought, remembering his old teammate, Mariah, who had died of a strong, slow killing disease…. But that was two years ago. His heart had still been healing from his last loss, and if he lost Kai, he would have to go through the same thing again…this time, he knew he would never heal.

"Please, Kai, wake up soon…" Ray cried onto Kai's hand. The tears flowed like the river back in China…like on one would ever cry for Kai…Ray wasn't even sure he had family.

"Kai…I hope that you can hear me…I need you back-we need you back, so please…Please wake up…." Ray trailed off…tears flowing…just flowing…

LPLPLP

Five weeks later, Ray had given up hope. He went in to say good bye to Kai since they would be taking off the monitor that day. Ray said he would take them off, and they gave him permission. Ray looked at him, then gently turned it off. The monitor made the sound on one ever wanted to hear in the hospital. A plain deep, never stopping, never ending beep. He slowly took off the tube from his mouth, then kissed his lips. He slowly entered his mouth, searched, then finally, out of breath, and covering Kai in tears, he broke it. Ray cried, touching Kai's cheek slightly, then going out of the room. The nurse had been waiting outside, so she went in after he had left. The nurse was about to put the death date, when suddenly, the monitor held a heart beat. It beeped slowly, and she gasped. She called the doctor, then checked on him. Ray saw a doctor running towards where he had come from, two of them. He looked back, then saw the nurse running towards him.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed, taking hold of his hand. Ray followed, not believing the news. (I must be dreaming…) he thought to himself, running with the nurse. He went in, and sure enough, Kai was breathing by himself, but in painful gasps. (Kai…) ray thought, smiling at him. He came over to him slowly, to say hello all over again…

LPLPLP

Ha! You thought I was going to let him die, huh? Well, I just can't do that, you see, when characters die, it always causes disinterest in the cartoon, or movie, fanfic, or somethin'. (Although I did kill Benimaru in one of my KOF fics…but I'm bringin' him back to life as we speak!) Well, it was pretty short-but hey, it's better than nothin' right? Anyway, you'll find out if he's paralyzed tomorrow or not…or when I update that is. Please review, and I'll give all of you people a chapter soon!


	7. Awake, and awareness

Hey peeps! I know, this is a really short chapter-but I have to leave a cliffhanger, or I'd have to do the chapter all over again. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! Well, not that way, but just because you guys reviewed! This time, I will put your names on here 'cause ya'll are great people! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! (It's the least I could do for writing such short chapters) Also, the order or names (pen names) signifies nothing, I just put them from the newest ones to the oldest, okay? So don't get offended in any way!

**Hex and Anni chan**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed my fic! I have brought the story back to life! It lives, I tell you, it lives!

**trunks-is-the-king**: Yes, Kai is alive…very alive. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing, and putting me on your fav. Authors list! I thank you very much! I know, Kaze no Tenshi just said that she didn't like the way the name was used, but I got that all cleared up! But thanks anyway for mentioning that! And like I said, you'll find out if he's paralyzed in tha next chapter!

**FireAngelTears**: Thanks! I think you're the only one who mentioned that here! I just wanted to keep ya guessing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yazzy**: Yes, you'll find out whether I crippled Kai or not in the next chapter! I'm glad you like it so far!

**HipHoper101**: Thanks for reviewing-I did write more-ya see?

**BSama**: (Which is actually Kaze no Kenshi) Thanks for reviewing-and sorry for the confusion about, well, you know! Thanks anyway!

**Kiotana**: I'm glad you liked it! I love Kai, too! .lol.

**Kawaii Neko-jin lover**: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, RayXKai mush forever!

**Shinigamichylde**: Thanks for the advice, and thanks for reviewing…I'll use tha advice in my writing!

**Hitori-Hoshi**: Thank you for reviewing, and yes of course Kai and Ray are paired up-why wouldn't they?

**Munku-JGSPTV**: Thanks for telling me that information-and I'm glad you liked it!

**bLuE tIgEr MoOn**: Thanks for reviewing and all! For being the first, too I guess.

Phew! One final thanks to you all-and I hope you continue to read my fic! Free imaginary CD's for everyone! (Throws out CD's) As you can see, I kind of suck at giving thanks without really knowing the person-but oh well!

Disclaimer: I don not own…Do I have to do this for every chapter? Man, I think you guys already know that I don't! lol.

Chapter 7

Kai awoke suddenly, not knowing where he was, or what had happened. He saw a nurse, then doctors running in, then Ray. (Ray! He's all right…) Kai thought weakly. The doctors put on an oxygen mask, then hooked up a new IV pack. He opened his eyes again, seeing Ray right in front of him.

"Kai." Ray said, calling him gently. Kai lifted his hand slowly, painfully, but managed to touch Ray's face. Ray quickly grabbed it, holding it on his cheek.

"Ray…" Kai managed weakly, coughing a bit.

"It's okay Kai, don't talk…" Ray said, looking at Kai's legs for a moment. "Kai I…" Ray started, but broke off. "…I'm sorry." He said finally after a while. Kai nodded, closing his eyes fir a while. In that while, he had fallen to sleep. He felt so tired, pain everywhere. He remembered the car, then everything had gone black.

"Is he doing okay?" The nurse said, entering the room. Ray had let go of Kai's hand just in time before she had time to see him.

"Yeah…he went to sleep." Ray said sighing. The nurse nodded, leaving the room. Outside the door, the doctor and the nurse talked quietly.

"That boy…he's been visiting ever since." The doctor said softly. "Is he a…friend?"

"Yes, but he might feel guilty about it. I think I heard that he had been saved by that boy. So, maybe he's a friend, and a hero to him." She shrugged. The doctor agreed, it was the best explanation that seemed right…at least to them it did.

LPLPLP

Kai awoke around midnight, seeing that Ray was still there. He realized that he was holding his hand. He slowly sat up a bit, and it hurt like heck. Still, he made no sound. He tried to move his legs, but they weren't working with him. (Are they asleep?) Kai thought, trying to move them again. Kai's eyes widened. (No, God no) Kai thought frantically, reaching his legs. He looked up slowly, then screamed a chilling, painful cry. Ray awoke immediately.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Ray asked, turning on the lights quickly. (Oh, no) Ray thought, (His legs) "It's okay Kai." Ray told him.

"My legs." Kai cried, "I-I-"

"It's okay, Kai…please clam down." Ray said, holding his hands tightly against his own, and hugging him. Kai slowly calmed down, falling to sleep again. "It's okay, it's okay…" Ray kept saying, rocking Kai in his arms. "It's okay…"

LPLPLP

Well, there you have it! Your new chapter I told you I was going to give ya'll!

Zack: So is he paralyzed?

Me: Shhh! Quiet fool! Now, let's see if he is! Review, and maybe I'll tell you-in the next chapter that is! Muahahahahahahahaha! (Zack slips out of the room, scared) I'll make you all suffer for, for-ah, forget it. (Walks off, going to Best Buy) Please review, later, peace!


	8. The start of something new

I'm back! This time, better than ever. (After angry reviewers chased me form Best Buy, throwing sticks and stones) You hear the saying, Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me! 

Zack: Here's a review, it says: Your story sucks. (Zack reads)

Me: That hurt. (Goes off tot he bathroom, crying) (An hour later)

Okay…let's start this thing! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm too lazy to look it up right now, but you guys rock! (Sniff) Thank you guys so much! Now, in this chapter, you will find out if he's paralyzed or not! So read on! (Also, something very interesting happens in this chapter-or several!)

Disclaimer: I don't own…never will-unless…(thinks up a plan) (Light bulb finally turns on inside head)

Chapter 8 

Kai woke up with a start. (My legs!) He thought, feeling them.

"It's okay Kai, you're fine. It's just that we numbed them yesterday-oh, and your friend, Ray had to leave for school." The doctor said, smiling slightly. (AN: Reviewers cheer: Yay he's not paralyzed, whee!) He checked his other wounds while Kai lay back down on the bed, relieved. (Kami, thank you) Kai thought, then looked at the doctor.

"You'll have to use a wheel chair for school, though." The doctor said, bringing the wheel chair. "Get up now." The doctor told Kai. Kai got up slowly, and started to walk towards it. He winced, then sat down in the wheel chair. He got to the school, then went in the room, opening the door slowly. Ray was no where in sight.

"Ray?" He called out.

"Kai, is that you?" Ray said, coming out of the bathroom hurriedly. He hugged Kai tightly. Kai was shocked. He had never let anyone hug him like this before. He slowly brought his hands around Ray, and embraced him slightly. Kai suddenly remembered why Ray had been running from him. He had been mad about him saying that he didn't like him. Kai got up, surprising Ray.

"Kai…" Ray began, but Kai cut him off with a kiss. Ray stood there, shocked by what was happening. (I must be dreaming…) Ray thought slowly. Ray soon opened his mouth to the probing tongue at his lips…Kai entered slowly, exploring his mouth, exchanging saliva. (AN: Eww...no, I'm playing...but it's worded weird...) Kai parted it slowly, and looked into Ray's eyes.

"I love you." Kai said softly, not in his cold-hearted tone, but in a tone Ray had never heard before. Ray was once again shocked. Those three words made him freeze up completely.

"K-Kai, I-I don't know what to say…" Ray stammered, looking away from Kai. Kai took hold of Ray's chin, and made him look into his eyes. (Kami, I can't believe I'm doing this…) Kai thought, then kissed him again. Ray parted it, and looked at him.

"Kai, I…love you, too." He finally managed, then Kai smiled…a real smile, not the smirks he always played on his beautiful face. They began to kiss again, and Ray smiled in his mind. (So, this is it…the moment I had always been waiting for…it's finally here…)

LPLPLP

3 months later…

"Kai!" Ray yelled across the room as Kai ran off with his clothes.

"Get back here with my clothes!" Ray yelled, then finally caught up with him, tackling him onto the bed. Ray only had a towel around his waist, his hair was still wet. (AN: Of course it still is, common people, gosh!) "Got you…" Ray smiled before diving in for a kiss. They parted it slowly, and Ray took his clothes away from Kai. Kai smirked, looking at Ray's bare chest. (Here I go again…) Kai thought, then got up slowly.

"Come on, Ray, it's time for class." Kai yawned, putting on his school uniform.

"I'm going." Ray quickly changed, then headed out with Kai.

"Ray!" Tyson yelled, then Ray turned around, waiting for him, and Max to catch up.

"Hey, guys." Ray smiled at them, and Kai put on his mask.

"I'll meet you in class." Kai said coldly.

"Okay." Ray told him, smiling lightly. As soon as he was in the distance, Tyson began to talk again.

"Man, that guy needs to get laid or something." Tyson smirked, then laughed.

"Tyson!" Max nudged him.

"What!" Tyson looked around innocently.

"Ha, ha, Tyson, you're funny, but he's a pretty good person if you get to know him." Ray smiled.

"Hey-I've known him for a long time now, and I still don't think he's a good person, I mean, does that guy even have a heart?"

"Somewhere way down he does." Ray laughed lightly. "No, I'm playing. He's nice."

"Yeah, because he rooms with you, he has to get used to you." Tyson told him with a slight smile. (No, actually, you're the one he has to get used to) Ray thought, smirking mentally.

"Come on guys, let's get to class." Ray said, signaling them to follow him. (If only they knew what kind of person Kai really was…I'd just wish he'd show that side he always shows to me…around other people…and if they only knew that I was going out with Kai…Kai) Ray smiled to himself, and headed for class.

LPLPLP

Ray headed out of the class, wanting to prepare a surprise for Kai. It was Kai's birthday today-even Kai didn't know about it. (AN: Just a little reminder here, I don't have a clue what-so-ever when Kai's birthday is…I think I used to know, but yeah you get it!) He went to the room quickly, and prepared it with some candles he had brought a few days ago. He had been planning this for weeks now. He thought that a romantic special dinner he himself cooked up would be nice. (Does he even remember about his own birthday?) Ray thought, happily cleaning the room, then going to the food lab to go get the food he had prepared. He got back quickly, and set it on the table the cafeteria let him borrow. He lit the candles, then took a moment to look at his work. (This'll do it) Ray sighed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Ray quickly changed into Punk-ish clothes. He knew Kai loved to see him wear them. He put on his DC shoes, a green tight shirt, and some pants slightly sagging with a black spiked belt. (AN: Well, maybe that's a bit more on the Goth side, but oh well!) He put on bracelets, and left his hair the way it was, only fixing the few mess-ups here and there. The door slowly opened, and Kai came in, surprised by all the candles, and oddly, some rock music playing softly. Kai looked at Ray, his eyes nearly popping out of his eye sockets.

"What's this for?" Kai asked, going over to him. Ray hugged him tightly, and kissed him, long and hard.

"Happy birthday, Kai." Ray said softly. Kai stood there, shocked. (It's my birthday today?) Kai thought, then looked at Ray.

"My birthday?" Kai asked, still not believing him.

"Yup. My little Kai is the big 17." Ray laughed.

"Little? I'll show you little." Kai said, then grabbed hold of Ray, kissing him, exploring his mouth slowly in a passionate kiss. They parted it, then Ray looked into his eyes.

"Show me then." Ray whispered, then stole a kiss, leaving to the table. Kai followed, then sat down in the chair closest to him. Ray served him a plate, and Kai began to eat when Ray sat in his own chair, so they would finish together.

LPLPLP

After the meal, Kai got up, following Ray to the bed.

"Where's my present?" Kai asked, smirking.

"Here." Ray took hold of Kai's hand, then trailed it over his body. Kai looked a bit shocked.

"But…" Ray continued. "Only for tonight." He smirked, and began to kiss Kai, both of them dropping onto the bed. **(AN: Okay, if you guys don't like that lemon stuff, then I'd suggest you skip this part!)**

Kai's hands began to trial over Ray's body, the clothes soon came off, and by the time they knew it, they were naked. Kai trailed his hands over Ray's slender, lightly built body, promoting moans from the other boy. Ray couldn't believe he was going to loose it to Kai…he couldn't believe that his first time would be so deliciously erotic. Kai bit his neck, but knew he couldn't leave marks, so he was careful not to. Ray moaned once more, kissing Kai rapidly. Kai headed lower, and lower still, reaching his manhood. Ray's breath quickened as Kai opened his mouth to devour his length. Kai began to suck slowly at first, making Ray shiver at this new sensation.

"Kai…" Ray managed through clenched teeth. Kai began to do it faster, making Ray moan louder than before. Kai hoped that the other's around them wouldn't hear. Ray suddenly exploded inside of him. Kai took Ray out of his mouth slowly, making a slight slurping sound. He went up to kiss Ray, Ray tasted himself inside his mouth, but he didn't mind…he liked it. Kai pulled him to the edge of the bed, preparing to enter him. Kai searched for Ray's expression.

"Kai, please hurry!" Ray whimpered. Kai nodded, then began to enter him slowly in attempt of not hurting him. Ray felt the intruder going inside of him, his hole burning slightly. Kai finally pushed it inside all the way, gasping. He was new to the sensation, too…(AN: Hard to believe, but yes, Kai still is-cough, Ahem, cough! Excuse me, WAS a virgin!) He began thrusting slowly, Ray screaming out in pain at first, but it subsided slowly. He began to feel pleasure.

"Ray!" Kai moaned, thrusting harder into him. Ray didn't care if he couldn't walk for the rest of the week; he wanted Kai to do it harder…almost like raping him.

"Kai, harder!" Ray moaned loudly, squirming beneath him. Kai bit his lip, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"RAY!" He exploded inside of him, then lay exhausted on top of Ray, kissing him tenderly. Ray caressed Kai's hair slowly, out of energy.

"I love you." Kai whispered, kissing him again.

"I love you, too." Ray murmured, his eyes drooping. Kai got out of him, and lay next to him on the bed, covering their naked bodies in the thin sheet. Kai caressed Ray's hair slowly, admiring the form in his arms. (I thought I would never find happiness…yet, Ray's been what I've always wanted…he likes me for who I am…and he's great in bed) Kai smirked, then cuddled closer to him, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Ray." Kai whispered. Ray clutched Kai's hand, almost in response, and Kai smiled lightly before falling to sleep…

LPLPLP

Wehehell! Okay, finally finished! Now it's getting good! Well, please review- (I hope that the whole sex part didn't make you loose interest in the story!) Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter-but I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer, so if I don't update soon, that means that I'm still typing that long chapter for you peeps! Ah, yes…isn't it beautiful? Both loosing their virginity to each other? Well, if you had a problem with anything I put in this chapter, then please tell me! Later, peace! (Or as Vash says) Love and peace, love and peace, love and peace, love and peace, LOVE AND PEACE!


	9. Happiness never lasts

Thanks to all who have reviewed! You guys rock! Thank you so much for enjoying what I have so far! (Let's pretend that I put all your names here again! I'll do it randomly, so watch out for your name, it just might be mentioned!) So sorry for the lack of update, but I was trying to think of things to put here! Well, anyway, carry on! Free CD's for everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own! Haven't you figured it out already? So yeah, I don't own!

Chapter 9

In the morning, Ray awoke to find a pair of hands around his waist. For a moment, he had nearly forgotten what had happened yesterday. He slowly peeled Kai's arms off of him, and headed to the restroom. He was a little sore from last night. But he couldn't care less. He felt that He and Kai were bonded more than ever. Ray headed inside the bathroom, deciding he needed a bath to get the sticky feeling off. He quickly turned on the showerhead, and went inside. He met cold water, and gasped. He forgot that the showers at the school took time to heat up. He waited until the water got warm, then got underneath it, liking the feel of the water cascading down his body. He reached out to grab the shampoo, when a hand grabbed him from behind. He turned around quickly, startled.

"Kai!" He exclaimed in relief. "It's only you." Ray sighed, then kissed him.

"Of course…who else would it be?" Kai smirked.

"Robbers?" Ray smiled, looking at Kai's face for expressions. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Who would challenge me to get you?" Kai smirked, then kissed him briefly.

"Police?" Ray laughed, then grabbed the shampoo, and put some in his hair. Kai shook his head, then took some shampoo for his own hair. He took a moment to admire Ray's body again…this time with calmness. Kai was still staring when Ray snapped hi out of his thoughts.

"Kai? Kai? Anybody home?" Ray smiled once Kai looked at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Are you gonna get out, or what?" Ray smiled, showing his fangs slightly.

"Eventually." Kai smirked, then grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. (AN: Wow, short shower…but let's just pretend that it was longer, all right?) He laughed, startling Ray. (I think that's the first time I've ever heard him laugh…) Ray thought to himself, then smiled.

"So, where are we going today?" Ray asked.

"I don't know…but we could go off to the mall and hang around there for a while." Kai suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go!" Ray smiled, then began to dry his hair, quickly putting on the same clothes he had on yesterday, along with some black converse shoes. Kai smiled to himself, then began to dry his hair with a different towel. He changed into some of his blue pants, and a tight black shirt, followed by his own converse shoes-except that they had red linings. They headed out, catching the bus towards the mall. Their bus ride was free-the school paid for the buses, anyhow.

Once they arrived, Ray literally ran into the stores, and began to look around. Kai smiled to himself, admiring Ray's childish side. (He's so…innocent) Kai thought, then looked down. (But am I?) Kai asked himself. He couldn't believe how tortured he really was…back when he used to live with his grandfather. He made himself think of something else, and went over to where Ray was. He had gone into a CD store, looking around in the rock/alternative section. Kai watched him pick out a few CD's, then took them out of his hands, startling him.

"Kai!" Ray sighed in relief. "It's just you." Ray finished, then Kai looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you want these?" He asked him.

"Well, I did, but I don't have any money-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for them." Kai cut him off slightly, then went over to the cashier.

"Well, thanks, Kai." Ray blushed slightly as Kai paid for them, then gave him the bag.

"No problem…you earned them." Kai smiled slightly, then they headed out.

"You hungry?" Kai asked him.

"A little." Ray answered, then suddenly, as if his stomach was talking to him, almost as if trying to get attention, it grumbled loudly. Ray blushed, placing a hand over his stomach.

"A little, eh?" Kai smirked. "What do you want?" He asked him.

"Uh…I don't know, Kai." Ray suddenly felt as if they were being watched. He looked around, but saw all of the people going their separate directions.

"Let me guess-burritos." Kai smirked again.

"Yeah…" Ray now felt uneasy. He usually never got these feelings, but when he did, he knew something bad was going to happen. Almost like animal instincts. Ray sniffed the air, then looked around some more as they walked. They stopped at the pizza place, and ordered.

"For here, or to go?" The man asked.

"Where-" Kai began, but Ray took hold of his arm suddenly.

"To go." Ray answered quickly.

"Okay." The man typed something, then Kai looked at Ray suspiciously.

"Kai, we _have_ to get out of here." Ray said, almost panicking.

"Why?"

"Just-"

"Here you go." The man gave them the burritos before Ray could say anything else. Kai took the burritos, and they headed out quickly.

"Ray." Kai called Ray, who was walking ahead. Ray didn't listen; he was almost like a patrolling cop, looking around.

"Ray!" Kai caught him by the arm, and turned him around.

"What's the rush?" Kai asked firmly, looking into Ray's eyes.

"We have to get out of here, I have this feeling." Ray barely managed to say, then Kai let go slowly. Kai nodded, then they headed out to the bus station.

"I'm going to the restroom." Ray said softly, then headed towards them. Kai sighed, then waited near by.

Inside the bathroom, Ray tried to calm down, splashing some water on his face. (Why am I getting this feeling all of the sudden?" Ray thought slowly, then turned around. He suddenly felt pain on his face, and realized that he was on the ground, blood flowing from his nose, his lip busted. There were masked men standing all around him. He realized that he was trapped. One of the men came closer to him, and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Let go! KAI!" Ray screamed, then the man put his hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else.

Kai heard Ray from inside the bathroom, and went in.

"Ray!" Kai screamed, then as he entered, he saw a gun pointed to the side of his head. He looked at it, then slowly brought his eyes to meet Ray's. Ray had a panicked look on his face. He saw that the CD's he had just bought him were crushed on the floor. (AN: NOOO! Not the Elliott CDs! Damn you masked men! -Well, Ray and Kai _are_ important too, but yeah…looks around anyway, just forget about that-get on to the story!)

"Kai Hiwitari…nice to see you, again." The man holding Ray said calmly.

"What do you want?" Kai replied coldly.

"Your grandfather wishes to meet with you." The man smirked behind his mask.

"I'll never got see that bastard!" Kai yelled, then the gun pointed to Ray. Kai's eyes widened in shock, while Ray's in fear.

"If you don't…he will die." The man placed the gun to Ray's head slowly.

"You can't do this!" Kai yelled, then took a step forward. He suddenly felt a pain at his side, and realized that someone had slashed him with a knife. He looked at his bloodied hands. The blood flowed slowly, making Kai dizzy.

"Coming? Or are you going to let your precious boyfriend die?" The man smirked.

"I'll come, but you'll have to let him go." Kai managed, clutching his side tightly.

"Very well then." The man let go of him, but then hit Kai across the face with the back of his gun, knocking him uncautious quickly.

"KAI!" Ray yelled, then tried to get up, and fight them, but they held him.

"Hn…take him, too." The man ordered them to take Ray as well. They went back up the ropes, and went inside the helicopter.

"Let us go!" Ray yelled, but one of the masked men punched him forcefully in the stomach. Ray went down onto his knees from the impact, and they dragged him into the helicopter, throwing them inside. Ray coughed up a bit of blood, the masked man gave him a shot, and he slowly drifted away…knowing that when he'd wake up, he'd be in pain…and there was more to come.

LPLPLP

Well, what did you guys think of that? Just when you think everything is going fine, the things just get worse! I told you guys-torturing Kai and Ray would be what I was going to do! If you read the previous chapters that is. That chapter wasn't as long as I said I was going to make it, but it's better than nothin'! I just couldn't wait any longer! You guys deserve more chapters! And again, if I don't update soon, it means that I'll be writin' a longer chapter! Well, please review, and I'll hand out some imaginary CDs! Thanks for reading-and review! Later, peace:)


	10. Pain, torture, and promises

Hey peoples! Thank you for reviewing! You guys, like, so rock! Anyway, sorry for the lack of update, but like I told you people-I was trying to write-err, type a longer chapter! But I guess it never works out too well. Only about 3 pages, but oh well. Better than nothin'! Anyway, onto the story! Something very tragic is bound to happen in this chapter, and the up coming, so stay tuned for more!

Disclaimer: I do not own! How many times do I have to say this! Gaw! I almost forgot-FREE IMAGINARY CDS FOR EVERYONE! Whee!

Chapter 10

Ray awoke slowly, his head aching. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied above him. He noticed that he was hanging from the wall. He realized that he was in a cell. Alone. Ray panicked, trying to remove the rope from his arms, but it burned him as he tried to get out of them. They were too tight.

"Kai!" Ray called, even if he knew that Kai probably couldn't hear him. He suddenly saw someone outside the cell. It was one of the masked men. He unlocked the cell, and came in.

"What do you want with us?" Ray asked, forcing the tears down.

"Why don't you ask Kai? Oh, I forgot, you can't ask him right now, can you?" The man took off his mask, revealing a purple haired man, his eyes like ice. The man smirked, then pulled out a whip. Ray's eyes widened.

"No! Get away from me-Kai!" Ray yelled, but the man cut him off, punching his stomach.

"I'm afraid Kai can't hear you…he's busy handling his own pain." The man smirked, unrolling the whip. The man ripped off Ray's shirt, getting behind him.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Ray yelled out in fear.

"Can I?" The man laughed slightly before striking him with the whip. Ray cried out in pain, tears threatening to come out. The man only laughed, and stroke again, and again…

"AHH!" Whap, whap, whap…A few minutes later, the man got tired, and smirked at his well done job. He wiped off the blood from his face, then got out of the cell slowly.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." The man laughed as he walked off. The laughs echoed in the halls…Ray winced as he heard it in his sensitive ears, the tears coming down from his cheeks, and onto the dirty, bloody pavement.

"Kai…" He whispered softly, the tears drying on his face. "Kai…"

LPLPLP

Kai awoke hour later after his beating, realizing that his own blood had allowed his school clothes to stick to him. He looked up as a man entered the room.

"Kai, I see you're finally awake…I just came to tell you that your friend enjoyed his little beating." The purple haired man smirked once he saw Kai's face in shock.

"Boris, you bastard! What did you do to him?" Kai tried to get out from the chains that held him, but he knew it was no use.

"I just gave him a little whipping…It was funny…he began to call your name, calling you to come rescue him…but you never came to his aid." Boris smirked once more.

"You fucking bastard!" Kai yelled, but he was quickly quieted by the blow to his stomach. He coughed, coughing up blood.

"Kai, Kai, Kai…when will you learn…keep down that temper of yours, boy." Boris gave him another blow to his stomach, harder than the previous one. This time, he took out his gun, and shot his right shoulder.

"That's enough!" An elderly voice shouted behind the man.

"Yes sir." The man quickly stepped aside, and let the other man by.

"Kai…I've seen that you've changed quite a bit…but, the thing I did not like is that you still have that obsession for other men…" The man trailed off, shivering in disgust. He punched Kai in the face; the man's rings slashing his face.

"I thought that for sure we'd gotten rid of that habit…but I guess I was-" The man gave another blow to Kai's face. "-Wrong!" He hit him again.

"We didn't send you to that school to find someone to like, we sent you there because you'd have a good scholarship, and for once, you could bring fame to the Hiwitari's!" The man hit him again, managing to get Kai to let out a slight yelp.

"Surely this time, you won't be a weak link in the family…after you and your…friend, are dead." Kai's grandfather spit out the word friend in disgust. "Your death will come in 30 minutes…I might as well see to it that you get to see your little Chinese friend before you die." His grandfather smirked. "Take him over there." He ordered before turning to Kai. "You're lucky that you're getting such a chance…" He turned to Boris. "Carry on." He walked out, and Boris unchained him, taking him to Ray's room. Kai looked at Ray in shock.

"Bastard…" Kai managed before Boris threw him in the cell. He smirked, locking it once more. As he walked off, Kai quickly scrambled up to his feet, and managed to untie the uncautious Ray.

"Ray, Ray, wake up," Kai whispered slightly, shaking the boy.

"Kai…" Ray whimpered, slowly opening his eyes.

"No! Let go!" Ray screamed, not knowing where he was.

"Ray, calm down, I'm here!" Kai tried to calm him down. "It's me, Kai." Kai whispered, kissing his bloody cheek.

"Kai? Kai, I'm so glad you're here…" Ray trailed off, hugging Kai tightly. Kai was careful not to hurt Ray's back while hugging him. Kai broke the embrace, kissing him, exploring his mouth desperately.

"Ray, I love you, I love you…" Kai trailed off, burying his face into Ray's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Ray whispered softly, relaxing in Kai's arms…even for just a few seconds.

"Ray, look at me." Kai parted from him, then looked him in the eye. "I want you to know that whatever happens to me, don't cry, it'll only make matters worse…maybe you'll escape-"

"Kai, what are you saying?" Ray looked confused.

"Ray, they're going to kill me-"

"God, Kai, no!" Ray held him tight, ignoring his own pain just to hold him tighter.

"It's all right, Ray…look, I want you to promise me this." Kai broke the embrace once more. He looked Ray in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll run away once they send me to the execution room, promise me that you'll never look back…run, and whatever you do, don't stop." Kai managed to say, his tears escaping as soon as he saw Ray's.

"Kai, I-"

"Promise me!" Kai took hold of Ray's hand, holding it tightly in between his own.

"I-I promise." Ray whispered, tears coming out, the barrier finally broken all the way through.

"Thank you, Ray…for the love you gave me, the love I'll never-"

"Kai, please don't say that!" Ray hugged him tight; more blood flowing from Kai's wound…

"Ray, I love you…I can't loose you…"

A sudden knock is at the cell entrance.

"Your time is up."

"Ray, remember what I told you, remember…" Kai whispered, his hand holding onto Ray's tightly as they dragged him away.

"Don't worry Kai, I will…" Ray spoke with more tears in his eyes. Kai let go slowly. (I will…) Ray raced towards the door…he didn't know if he'd make it or not, but he couldn't break a promise…he wouldn't.

LPLPLP

So, what did you guys think? Please review, and I'll start to write more chapters soon! Please review! See ya'll guys later, peace:)


	11. Just let it fall

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for reviewing: **kateanime, trunks-is-the-king, Hex and Anni chan, KinkyMe, arz, Simple Plan ROX, Niko-Jin's Lover, Yazzy, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, FireAngelTears, iluvrei**, and whoever else has reviewed in these other chapters! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter-and as for your prize, I'll give ya free imaginary CDs! I'll be writing a songfic, I hope it came out well! Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: A really big disclaimer! I don't own anyone from Beyblade, and I don't own the lyrics to this song by _Elliott_ called _Blue Storm_! I do not own!

Note: Lyrics are in _Italics_.

Chapter 11

Ray ran, not looking back.

"Hey, come back here!" Ray heard one of the guards yell. He didn't turn around, he kept running, the tears streaming down his face.

"Run!" He heard Kai yell above the rest…he heard that voice clearly because his ears were used to it…used to his voice. He ran out, out into the night. He felt the cool air on his face suddenly. He kept running, even if he knew they wouldn't catch him now. (Kai…)

LPLPLP

Meanwhile, back in the building, they held Kai tightly, afraid that he would escape as well.

"What are we going to tell Master Hiwitari?" One of the guards whispered.

"You won't have to tell me anything." A sudden voice came from behind them. They gasped.

"I saw the whole thing…I guess it was a bad idea to leave them alone together." Kai's grandfather laughed. "I guess that Chinese boy was smarter than I thought."

"What shall we do with Kai?" The guard questioned.

"Leave him to me." Boris said, stepping out from the shadows. "I'll take care of him…he won't be able to remember anything, nor feel anything by the time I'm done with him." Boris smirked, taking Kai by the hair. Kai winced, but didn't say anything. He knew his time was up…he knew he would die…

They took him to the execution room, Kai wasn't even fighting them off to try to get away. (I know Ray will find someone better than me…I know he'll forgive me for not escaping on my own…he loves me) Kai thought, smiling as they held him down.

"Why are you smiling?" Boris asked, but Kai continued to smile. "Take that grin off your face!" Boris punched him in the stomach, but Kai still held that smile on his face…

_Is your faith a bird in darkness? Broken Glass. A moments note. Flash of light strobes the ages. End will lie? The windows broke…_

Boris took out his knife, and slashed Kai's arm.

"AHH!" Kai screamed out in pain as he felt cool metal slash his arm. The blood flowed slowly, onto the floor.

_We're destroyed by you. The blue storms that roll…_

Ray couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go back…Kai was waiting for him. It started to rain slowly, almost as if knowing the mood.

_Step outside. Kissing rain fall. Tasting like blue and gold…_

Kai felt pain all over as they beat him…beating him to death. He welcomed the pain gratefully, he wanted them to get over with it soon.

"Is that all you've got?" Kai spoke up, smirking.

"You little bitch, I'll show you more than this!" Boris hit him with both hands, making Kai fall completely to the ground. Boris took out his gun, ready to shoot.

"Any last words?" The man smirked, while Kai smiled, his bruised, and bloody face barely managing to hold it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, never leave the doors unlocked." Kai smirked weakly, and Boris looked behind him. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're toast!" Ray kicked him, the kick catching his jaw. Boris flew backwards, hitting his head on a rock nearby. He was uncautious.

"Kai, come on!" Ray picked Kai up, and began to drag him out. Kai gathered his energy, and managed to walk with him. They made it outside, then suddenly, a force hit them across the head, causing them to fall to the ground…the rain mixing with blood.

_Splash of light sends you airborne. Crashing out, and catching on…_

"I knew you would come back, you Chinese trash!" Kai's grandfather kicked Ray forcefully in the gut. (AN: That last sentence isn't meant to anyone who is Chinese here-sorry if it offended you! But I have to have something cruel to say to Ray…err, I mean his grandfather had to say something cruel, and I'm pretending that he doesn't like Chinese people, so if you get offended in anyway, please tell me!)

"Leave him alone!" Kai yelled, launching himself onto his grandfather. Kai's grandfather was taken back, but took out his gun. He slapped Kai away from him with his gun, and aimed.

"NO!" Ray yelled, then soon heard a gun shot as he ran in front of Kai, wanting to save him.

"RAY!" Kai yelled as he saw Ray's body slowly fall to the ground. His grandfather smirked, then ran off. He decided that killing his friend would be enough pain.

"Ray!" Kai yelled, holding Ray in his arms tightly. Ray looked up at Kai, breathing heavily.

"Kai…I owed you that from when you saved me from that car…we're finally even." Ray managed weakly, coughing up blood.

"Ray, no, you can't die! I told you not to come back for me! Why didn't you listen?" Kai's tears fell onto Ray's face, mixing with the rain, and blood.

_Tear drop eyes soak the pavement. Let it fall, let it fall. Charcoal blue city is swimming in petals. All are believing and none are alarmed. Destroyed by, the blue storms that roll…_

"Kai…I love you…" Ray smiled weakly.

"Ray, no…" Kai whispered, and held him tight. The blood continuing to flow from Ray's wound.

"I love you, Kai…" Ray managed before coughing up some more blood.

"I love you, too…Ray…" Kai sat there, in the rain, as Ray's life drained out of him slowly…awaiting for a new beginning to come…

_Let it fall, just let it fall, let it fall, in the landslide, in the landslide, in the landslide, in the landslide…destroyed by…destroyed by…_

LPLPLP

Okay! Now, please review, and I'll update soon! Will Ray die, or will he live? Anyway, as I said in the beginning of this chapter, I used lyrics from _Elliott's_ song, _Blue Storm_. So, if this songfic chapter sucked, I have a reason-it's my first time trying it! So, please review, and I'll update soon! (since I do have spring break and all…I have time to write all this week!) See ya later, peace out!


	12. Alive, and wanting revenge

Okay! I'm back! Muahahahahaha! Thanks for all you who reviewed! Like I said, you guys rock! Thank you all! Yes, in this chapter, I decided not to end the story, and keep on goin' even if it was probably better to end it right then and there. Oh well! Well, and majority wins! I did not kill Ray. I just couldn't! He's alive because of a miracle, I tell you, a miracle!-Ahem! Sorry, too much sugar today. Anyhow, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters! If I did, I wouldn't be here!

Chapter 12

Ray's POV

Kai couldn't just let him die. He couldn't take it any longer. Ray was really pale, and so light in his arms. His shoulder was hurting badly, but still, he carried him. He knew the hospital wasn't too far from where they were…he would make it…for Ray. He carried him into the hospital, the nurses rushing to where they stood.

"We need beds for these two!" The doctor shouted, taking Ray into the first bed. They hurried to the room, hoping they could save the boy. Kai still needed attention. He had internal bleeding, and the shot to his shoulder had caused him to loose a lot of blood.

"Ray…you need to get to him first, I don't matter as much." Kai managed weakly while the nurses looked at him with desperateness. They didn't know if Ray was going to make it. They put him to sleep, calling the other doctor to come and take out the bullet in his shoulder.

"Ray…" Kai drifted away slowly…knowing that if Ray didn't make it, he would kill his grandfather, even if it meant pushing his body to it's last level…

LPLPLP

Ray's POV

_Where am I? All I see is white all around me…could it be that I am dead? Am I? I suddenly hear voices, but whose do they belong to?_

"_Come, on. Come back to us!"_

"_We're loosing him." I suddenly see an open door. I go through it, and I see…me…blood everywhere. I realize that I'm in a hospital room._

"_He's not coming back."_

"_Keep trying, he'll come back to us." The doctors shock me again with those things. I see my body rise up from the impact._

"_Clear!" They do it again._

"_I'm alive, I'm standing right here!" I try to talk to the doctors, but my hand passes right through them. I look at my hands, then at my body. They can't hear me because I'm dead…I can't be. _

"_Clear!" I'm suddenly pulled back…I can still hear the voices, but now I feel pain._

"_He's alive!" One of the doctors exclaim. _

"Good job, all of you. He's back." I hear the doctors voice…it's familiar. It's the doctor who took care of Kai, I realize. But …where is Kai? Did he get caught, did he escape? Was he the one who brought me to the hospital? I feel so weak…I need sleep…

LPLPLP

Kai's POV

Ray…Ray…Ray! I awake in cold sweat, bandages, and needles all around my body. I shoulder still hurts…I can't move it much. I see the nurse trying to calm me down. But I have to get up, I have to see Ray.

"Please, stay still, you'll re-open your wounds." The nurse lays me down again.

"How's Ray?" I ask her weakly. "I have to go see him-" I wince in pain as I try to get up again…I feel so weak.

"He's still with the doctors, but he might manage to pull through." She tells me softly. He might manage to go through…might. He Will, I know he will…

LPLPLP

Normal POV

Four days later, Kai finally awoke slowly, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light of the room.

"Ray!" He sat up, this time, ignoring the pain. He walked out of the room, and began to search for Ray's room. He knew he couldn't be too far away. (Damn…where is he?) He looked around some more, then spotted 'Kon' on one of the doors. He quickly went inside, and saw that he was still alive. Kai leaned against the wall, relieved. He limped over to where Ray's bed was, and took hold of his hand.

"Ray…please wake up…" Kai whispered, looking at Ray's face…the bruises were still there, but he could still see how beautiful he was.

"What are you doing out of your bed?" The doctor asked suddenly. Kai turned around, and looked at the doctor.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kai replied coldly. The doctor just looked at him, coming over to him slowly.

"Kai, Ray is going to be fine…you're lucky to have brought him here, he barely made it. But, he did make it, and that's what counts." The doctor finished up, and looked at Ray's blood pack.

"He still needs more blood…and so do you. Come, we need to get you hooked up to a blood pack. You and Ray lost a lot of blood…what happened?" The doctor risked in asking.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, doctor…all I know is that I'm going to kill that bastard once I'm strong enough." Kai glared at the wall, the doctor just looked at him with concern.

"Who?"

"My grandfather…" Kai looked at the doctor, taking him by the shirt. "I've already told you enough…keep your mouth shut, or you'll be the next victim." Kai Stated.

"Is that clear?" Kai asked, and the doctor nodded. Kai let go slowly, and looked at Ray. "Tell me when he wakes up." Kai walked out, ignoring the pain, while the doctor was still standing there, in shock.

Kai headed back to his room, and sat down on his bed once more, planning something in his head.

"Once I see that Ray is fine, I'll go kill that bastard…I'll find him…I know where he is…grandfather…you'll never suspect this coming from the weak link in the family…or maybe it's because you're the weak link…and you're bound to be dead when I get through with you." Kai laughed, almost hysterically. The laugh sent chills up and down the nurses spine as she walked near his room…it was a deadly laugh. Kai wouldn't let anyone get away this time, he was sure of it…

LPLPLP

All right! Here we go again! Will Kai find his grandfather, and kick the crap out of him, or will it go the other way around again? Find out in the next chapter, and please review! Hugs and imaginary CDs! Later, peace!


	13. Sweet revenge

I'm back! Muahahahahahaha! Yes, I'm back! Well, sorry about the lack of update, but I've been a bit busy lately-but hey! I'm here now, to bring you the last chapter of this story! How will it end? Read on to find out! Also, my little sister dropped water on my keyboard…so yeah, my hands hurt from typing on this other key board…since I'm not used to it. Hopefully, my other one will work later on…hopefully. Anyway, on with tha imaginary CDs! (Throws them out while driving the car, they break windows from homes)

Me: Well, I'm out of here! (Angry house owners throw rocks at the car) Hey! Watch it! This car didn't cost me 300 dollars for nothing! (Yells)

Zack: Hurry up! That fat guy is catching up to us! (Yells frantically)

Me: I'm going as fast as this puppy can go! (It's going 20 mph) (It dies out suddenly) Oh no…(Looks back to see fat guy jump on top of the car, more angry house owners climb on the hood)

Zack: We're gonna die!

Me: Maybe we can make a deal with you! Damn sales car guy! He told me it was in great condition!

Fat guy: How could you throw in shit like this! (Holds out a few pop star CDs)

Me: Oh, I thought you were mad because we broke windows…(trails off) Anyway…let's just get onto the story, shall we? (Angry mob of people crowd the car) NOO! (Every thing goes black)

Disclaimer: I don't own! All belong to prospective owners!

Chapter 13

It was two weeks later when Ray finally awoke…he didn't know why he had stayed asleep THAT long. He hardly got wounded. (Even Kai didn't stay asleep for that long…but then again, he was probably used to it) Ray thought, looking around. Kai would be here any moment to come and visit him. He suddenly heard the door open. There, at the entrance, stood Kai.

"Ray…" Kai limped over to him, and hugged him tightly. Ray didn't care if he hurt his own wounds…he needed to hug Kai, he couldn't bare to loose him again.

"Kai, I thought I would never see you again!" Ray cried softly, his hands caressing Kai's hair.

"It's all right, Ray…don't cry. I'm here now." Kai broke the embrace after awhile, looking into Ray's golden orbs. "I missed you." Kai said softly, going in for a kiss. Their lips captured, as if it was their first kiss…Ray broke the kiss, smiling.

"I missed you too, Kai." Ray kissed him again, hugging him tightly.

"You're okay now Ray…I have to take care of some unfinished business." Kai got up, trying not to limp as he walked out. As he headed out, he turned back to look at Ray once more.

"I'll be back, Ray."

"Where are you going?" Ray asked him.

"I told you…I have to take care of something." Kai forced a smile, and left. He had already changed into some of his other clothes…he headed to his grandfather's 'secret hide out' Kai knew where it was…he knew he was there. (That piece of shit will get what's coming to him) Kai thought as he hid behind one of the buildings. He saw a lot of guards around, but he knew how to get around. He quickly ran over to the other side of the building, coming up behind the guard.

"Yah!" He kicked the guard from behind. The guard turned around, just to get punched in the face. He was knocked out. Kai had an idea. He quickly dragged the guard behind some bushes, and stole his clothes. He put them on quickly, pulling on the mask. (AN: Can't you imagine Kai in a ninja suit? Well, that's basically what he's wearing. A blue one! With a gun attached to the suit.)

"Okay…time to go in." Kai said under his breath, trying to act as one of Voltaire's trained guards. He knew this because he had seen him train them so many times. He knew exactly where his grandfather's office was…but he didn't want to take things too fast…he wanted his grandfather to suffer. He quickly went into the power room, deciding to turn off the electricity. (That bastard won't know crap…After that, I'll trap him…torture him…make him pay) Kai thought, smirking evilly. He turned the switch off. It became really dark, but he was used to it. Kai headed towards where his grandfather's private office was. He could already hear his grandfather's swearing.

"Got damn it, who the hell turned off those lights?" He knew his grandfather's eyes were weak in the dark. He would never suspect anything. He saw his grandfather searching for a wall, anything to take hold of. Kai smirked, slowly walking to where his grandfather stood.

"Who's there?" His grandfather sensed a presence nearby. Kai said nothing.

"Answer me, got damn it!" Voltaire yelled, for the first time, showing some sort of weakness. Kai smirked.

"It's your turn to suffer." Kai whispered.

"Who's there?" Voltaire tried to hit who ever was near by, but failed to see anything. Kai kicked him in the gut, then took his grandfather's gun from his pocket.

"This is the same gun, isn't it? The one you used on Ray." Kai said, revealing himself.

"Kai, you stupid boy, give me that gun!"

"Oh I'll give it to you…right after I kill you…I'll make it look like you killed yourself…then you won't be a problem for me." Kai began to punch his grandfather in the face. Kai then pointed the gun, aiming for his grandfather's chest. He hesitated for a moment. He realized that this had been too easy…

"You can't shoot your grandfather, Kai…you can't even shoot a bird." A voice came from behind him. Kai turned around, just to get punched in the face. Kai dropped the gun. It scattered to the other side of the room.

"Boris…you bastard…you always have to come and ruin things, don't you?" Kai sneered, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. He got up slowly, facing him. Kai took out the gun from the side of his pocket, and aimed at him.

"Go ahead, young Kai…shoot me. It's not like you'll do it, anyway." Boris laughed.

"If you say so, Boris." Kai smirked, and pulled the trigger. Boris stood there, shocked. He looked at his stomach, blood flowing from it. He fell to his knees, then fell to the ground, laying still. Kai then turned to where his grandfather was, but he saw no one there. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"You're not as strong as you think, Kai…you're weak…you're my son's disgrace, the Hiwitari disgrace…that's why they all had to die." His grandfather smirked, penetrating the knife deeper into Kai's stomach.

"You bastard…you killed my parents!" Kai shouted. Voltaire twisted the knife in Kai's stomach. Kai shouted in agony, but he wouldn't let this pain stop him from completing his job. He quickly punched Voltaire, then took aim, and fired. His grandfather laughed. He looked at his bleeding arm. Voltaire realized that he had dropped the knife…his arm was weak. Kai realized that he had only shot his shoulder. Kai pulled the trigger again, but it only clicked. There were no more bullets in the gun.

"Shit…" Kai cursed under his breath before his grandfather backhanded him, and held his throat with his good hand. He backed him up against the wall, blood flowing from the sides of Kai's mouth. His grandfather smirked, tightening his grip on Kai's neck. Kai couldn't breath. He tried to use his arms, but his grandfather was too strong.

"Let him go!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted. Kai's eyes widened. Ray stood there, holding out a gun. Voltaire dropped Kai, turning around to face him.

"Well if it isn't the Chinese trash I was suppose to have gotten rid of…but I guess that time has to come now." Voltaire smirked, heading closer to Ray. Ray felt so weak, but he had to help Kai out…he had to.

"You're wrong about me…I am not trash…and I believe that you're the trash we have to get rid of…and YOUR time has come." Ray smirked, but did nothing as Kai's grandfather came closer to him. (Ray…what is he doing?) Kai thought.

"Attack him, Ray!" Kai yelled, but Ray did nothing. Voltaire ran towards him, but just as he did, a shot came from behind Ray. Kai saw that it was the police behind Ray. His grandfather fell to his knees, holding his chest. The police closed in on him, and arrested him despite of his wound. Kai got up, and ran towards Ray, hugging him, ignoring his pain. He kissed him.

"Kami Ray, you're amazing…" Kai whispered, breaking the embrace.

"How did you know I was planning this?" Kai asked.

"The doctor told me…but don't get mad at him…I knew you were up to something like that." Ray smiled, and hugged him again. "Come on, let's treat your wounds…you've probably lost a lot of blood again." Ray said as they headed out to the ambulance.

"As much as I'd like to be mad at you for risking your life, I can't…" Kai looked him in the eye. "You saved my life again." He lent in to kiss him. Ray smiled before they kissed briefly.

"Don't mention it…I do it because I have to take care of you…you're the rebel here, remember?" Ray smirked.

"Of course…" Kai replied, then the paramedics took over, looking at his wounds. (Rebel…I like the sound of that…) Kai smirked.

LPLPLP

Voltaire and Boris had been taken to jail…but Kai knew his grandfather would try to find a way to get out…he was sure he never would…not after all he had done to him. He smirked, and closed his eyes peacefully…for the first time in his life.

LPLPLP

Epilogue

4 weeks later…

"Kai!" Ray yelled as Kai headed for their first class. He waited for Ray to catch up, then they walked to class together. They walked in, the teacher smiling at them.

"Mr. Hiwitari…you're not late? I think that it's going to rain today." She smiled again. Kai only smiled briefly before sitting in his spot. Ray sat next to him.

"Now I take it that you two will join the art contest, right?" The art teacher came over to them.

"I will." Ray answered. They both looked at Kai. Kai sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kai mumbled, while the teacher beamed with happiness.

"Kai…I think it will rain today!" She went over to her desk. Just then, the bell rung, and Tyson came in, breathing heavily.

"Tyson! Why are you late?" The teacher looked at him, while the rest of the student's laughed.

"I, uh, woke up late." Tyson put his hand at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Good going, Tyson…another lie?" Kai smirked. Tyson's head boiled.

"Shut up!" He sat in his seat, grumbling.

"Looks like things are back to normal, eh?" Ray laughed.

"Looks like it." Kai smiled devilishly.

"Yeah…they're finally back to normal…" Ray thought as he hugged Kai, not caring what other people thought…he had his Kai back…and that was all that mattered.

LPLPLP

Okay! I know! It's over! (Angry reviewers throw back the CDs) (Dodges) However, I'm thinking about writing another fic! So, be tuned for that! Anyway, I'd like to give a big thanks to all the people who stayed with me, and the people who just reviewed, and completely forgot about the story. THANK YOU ALL!

Yazzy: Thank you for reviewing, for sticking around for more of the story! Thanks:)

KinkyMe: Thanks for reviewing, and stickin' to it! Thanks a lot:)

FireAngelTears: Thank you for sticking for the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks:)

hex and anni chan: Thank you very much for staying with this fic, and I hope you and the others stay tuned for more:)

arz: Thanks for reviewing, and coming back:)

HipHoper707(101 too, right?): Thank you for actually coming back and reviewing:)

Trunks-is-the-king: Thank you SO much for staying with my story, and reviewing! Thanks a lot:)

Slipknotrulez: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Arsinen07: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Wingedsoldier: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Platinum Rei: Thanks for reading and reviewing! (should've come back!)

kate4anime: Thank you so much for not forgetting…unless you don't come back to read this chapter…but anyway, thanks:)

Simple Plan ROX: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Neko-Jin's Lover: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Iluvrei: Thanks for reviewing! (should've come back!)

Bsama(Kaze no Tenshi): For not really reviewing, but yeah, we've had some fun.

Kiotana: Thanks for reviewing for the first few chapters! (should've come back!)

Kawaii Neko-Jin Lover: Thanks for reviewing! Then look at the forgot about it thing at the bottom.

Hitori-Hoshi: Thanks for reviewing! Same thing…just look at the last person.

Munku-JGSPTV: Thank you for reviewing…and the same thing I told the person below you…

bluE tIgEr MoOn: Thank you for being the first to review(Then completely forget about it!)

One last thanks to all! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Okay, I'm done! Well, I hope you guys stay tuned for the other fic that I'm going to type! Thanks for all your support! And thank you, come again!(says like Apoo's accent-(or however you spell his name) from the Simpsons)


End file.
